dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Malcolm's Will
} |name = Malcolm's Will |image = Mw1.png |px = 260px |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |location = Vimmark Mountains |appearances = Dragon Age II - Legacy }} "... be bound here for eternity, hunger stilled, rage smothered, desire dampened, pride crushed. In the name of the Maker, so let it be." Malcolm's Will is an optional side quest in the Legacy DLC for Dragon Age II. Acquisition The quest is acquired in Corypheus's Prison - Sashamiri's Floor upon the deactivation of the first magical prison and defeating the shade that was confined within. The prison barrier is deactivated by using the two trigger points ("Mark of the Binder") which look like glowing red dots (see photo, above) and are located on nearby walls. Then a third Mark of the Binder on the magical barrier itself must be used. Once the shade (and its replicas) have been defeated, the quest triggers and appears in Hawke's journal. Walkthrough There are three magical prisons to be deactivated within the prison: * The first magical prison is deactivated while obtaining the quest (see Acquisition, above). * The second magical prison is located soon after entering Farele's Floor, on the eastern side. A Mark of the Binder is near the magical prison, and a second in the next room. This prison contains elite rank abomination along with three normal rank abomination and one normal rank desire demon if you are doing this in act 1 otherwise contains elite rank abomination along with four profanes which two of them are ranged and two are melee. Defeating the enemies updates the quest. * The third magical prison is located about halfway through Farele's Floor, on the northern side. Hawke will encounter two interlinked rooms of prison cells, the first of these two rooms contains a Mark of the Binder and the magical prison. The second Mark of the Binder is in the next room (to the west). The prison holds a desire demon that summons corpses and skeleton archers to her defense. Defeating the enemies completes the Malcolm's Will quest. Rewards * – if Bethany is in the party. * – if Carver is in the party. * – if neither Bethany nor Carver is in the party. * 350 XP (quest completion - after the conversation with Hawke's sibling) Result The voice of Malcolm Hawke explains his role in imprisoning these demons as part of a deal to allow him and Leandra Amell to return home with their baby. Malcolm expresses hope that the baby will not take after him (i.e., that the unborn Hawke will not be a mage). If Carver/Bethany are present in the party a conversation will begin, providing an opportunity to gain friendship or rivalry: * "You know that's not true" and "Stop doubting" results in . * "You know that's not true" and "More like abnormal" results in . * "You know that's not true" and "Shut up" results in no change. * "No we weren't. Grow up." and "Stop doubting" results in . * "No we weren't. Grow up." and "More like abnormal" results in . * "No we weren't. Grow up." and "Shut up" results in . * "We should have been" and "It's confidence, not neglect" results in * "We should have been" and "You were free" results in * "We should have been" and "Shut up" results in . Alternate dialog wheel options (diplomatic/sarcastic Hawke, obtained on PC patch 1.04 with a neutral-to-friendly Warden Carver. Tested also with a rival Templar Carver, PC patch 1.04): * First dialogue option appears to have no effect, except: ** Special option (rivalry): "Why you became a templar?" results in . Conversation ends. * Second dialogue option: ** "She saw the best in us both." . ** "You? Normal?" . ** "Doubt has killed this family." No change. If neither are present, a party member will talk to Hawke. Bugs * If the game is not up-to-date with the latest patch and Carver is in the party during the quest, he will not receive Lineage. * Conversation with Carver Hawke to gain friendship/rivalry does not trigger after death of 3rd demon. Category:Legacy quests